


100 words on a fallen friend

by loveinadoorway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LiveJournal comment_fic group prompt by leni_ba: any. any. True Companions (the sujet du jour was tropes and I went for the subtype Blood Brothers)</p><p>Something we didn't see at the end of the Reichenbach Fall. And it's not necessarily Johnlock, unless you want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on a fallen friend

He knew it wasn’t rational, knew it was in fact something certifiably insane to do, but Captain John Hamish Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers still dipped a finger in the pool of blood when nobody was watching. Ingestion seemed safer and more sanitary than cutting himself and smearing it on the wound, so as he stumbled from the scene, he licked the blood off his fingers.  
Sherlock’s blood, bitter metal taste mocking him, lashing out at his taste buds like Holmes used to lash out at Anderson on a bad day.  
Blood Brothers. Yes. A sacred bond. Companions, forever.


End file.
